Thinking out loud
by Sofia Lamadrid
Summary: Kyder One-shoot. Incluso después de cuatro años juntos, a Ryder le sigue pareciendo que Kitty es la mujer más hermosa para sacar a bailar,'Cause people fall in love in misterious ways... ¡Se aceptan más pedidos e ideas para este ship!


¡Bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo con otro one-shoot Kyder! Este es cuando ellos ya son grandes, casados y dispuestos a pasar una noche sin las responsabilidades de la paternidad.

 **Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes o de las canciones me pertencen.**

* * *

 _ **Thinking out loud.**_

— ¡Apúrate, Katherine, ya vamos media hora tarde! —Grita el castaño desde el pie de las escaleras, mirando su reloj, hasta que su pequeño hijo tira de su pantalón.

Ryder lo mira y sonrie, inclinándose para tomarlo entre sus brazos.

— El campeón de papá se portará bien ¿verdad? —Le pregunta al pequeño, subiendo su mano en forma de puño, a lo que el niño responde con una risa y choca su puñito con el del joven hombre.

— Ti. —Responde el mini Ryder, antes de revolverse en los brazos de su padre y salir corriendo en busca de alguno de sus hermanos.

Lo deja ir, mientras se acomoda la chaqueta para que su esposa no lo regañe por tenerla arrugada, antes de meterse las manos en el bolsillo, el momento antes de oír el sonido que solo puede ser los tacones de su esposa, lo que provoca que inevitablemente levante la mirada.

— ¿Cómo es posible que seas tan hermosa? —Pregunta embobado mientras observa a la rubia bajar, extendiéndole rápidamente la mano para ayudarla en los últimos escalones.

La observa detenidamente, como en esos dos años y medio de matrimonio no ha dejado de hacer, deleitándose en sus piernas desnudas y el escote de ese vestido rojo que le sienta tan bien.

— Deja de babear, Lynn, vas a estropearnos la ropa.

Por supuesto que su esposa se burlaría de su evidente debilidad por ella, pero en los cuatro años que llevan juntos, eso no ha cambiado ni un poco.

— Calla o no vamos a ningún lado y te estropeo la ropa igual. —Le advierte el castaño, haciendo un poco más fuerte el agarre de sus manos y tirando de ella. —Ahora, vamos o te subiré al cuarto, Kitt, lo digo en serio.

Y ella ríe. Su risa es mágica y poderosa, el motor de su vida, por lo que él también ríe, encantado de tenerla sólo para él aunque sea unas pocas horas. Se despiden de los cuatro niños; Juno, Ikal, Dianna y Jared, antes de por fin salir de la casa y ponerse rumbo a la fiesta de los dieciséis años de la hija de un amigo de ellos.

Como era de esperar, Ryder tiene que envolver su brazo alrededor de la cintura de su señora esposa, porque la gente no suele captar que son un precioso y sólido matrimonio. No que los culpe, entiende que las piernas de su mujer pueden distraer a cualquiera de los anillos, pero esa mujer es suya, por completo.

— Lo único que me calma de ir a partirle la boca al tipo de traje verde, es saber que solo yo te tendré sin vestido dentro de un rato…—Murmura en su oído cuando la hace girar y la atrae contra su cuerpo para empezar a bailar la música lenta con la que recién se está poniendo a tono la fiesta.

— Entonces abrázame fuerte porque estoy por ir a arrancarle las mechas a la platinada falsa con siliconas aquella que…—Kitty responde entre dientes, fulminando a dicha mujer con la mirada por encima del hombro de su esposo.

Y Ryder ríe. Ríe porque han pasado por de todo, pero los celos mutuos jamás se han calmado de ninguna de las dos partes. Y a pesar de que podría ser algo preocupante, para él es un alivio morboso saber que su esposa está tan mal de la cabeza como él.

— No te voy a soltar jamás. —Dice separándose un poco para mirarla sonriendo.

En ese momento, la canción cambia, y en cuanto el castaño se da cuenta de cuál es, suelta una pequeña risa y le guiña el ojo a su esposa, deshaciendo el abrazo para entrelazar sus manos y hacerlos alejarse y acercarse de nuevo, ganándose otra risa igual por parte de ella en lo que " _Marvin Gaye_ " comienza a sonar.

— _Don't have to share with no one else_ _  
Don't keep your secrets to yourself  
It's karma sutra show and tell  
Woah, there's loving in your eyes  
That pulls me closer  
It's so subtle, I'm in trouble  
But I'd love to be in trouble with you…_ —Canta en su oído mientras ella ríe e intentan acoplar su movimiento de caderas, uno que tienen tan incorporado que no les cuesta mucho sincronizar, mientras ella lo mira divertida, enarcando una ceja.

— ¿Está seduciéndome, Señor Lynn? —Pregunta apenas conteniendo la risa.

— Oh, no, señora Lynn, eso lo hice hace años… —Presume, ganándose un pequeño golpe en el hombro, lo que le hace reír más. — Ahora solo estoy anticipándote lo que vendrá…

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué es eso que vendrá? —Lo reta con la mirada, y Ryder riendo la hace girar antes de atraerla con más fuerza a su cuerpo y poner su mano en su hermoso trasero.

— _Let's Marvin Gaye and get it on_

 _You, babe, got the healing that I want_

 _Just like they say it in the song_

 _Until the dawn, let's Marvin Gaye and get it on_ —Le canta al oído, consiguiendo que ella entre risas cante con él las últimas líneas.

Y lo vuelve loco, por completo, provocando que aunque estén al comienzo de la fiesta él solo quiera llevársela ya, pero en ese momento la canción cambia, y ella suelta una carcajada, alejándose de él unos cuantos pasos, para mirarlo y, posando una mano en su cadera como hace cada vez que él la caga y ella se enfada, empezar a moverse y a cantarle.

— _Dear future husband_ _  
Here's a few things  
You'll need to know if you wanna be  
My one and only all my life…_

La carcajada que suelta Ryder es monumental, porque recuerda perfectamente la noche en la que ella luego de que los niños se durmieron, se subió a la mesita de café de la sala y solo con una camiseta de él y sus zoquetes de pepperonis se puso a cantarle esa canción. Y a pesar de que ya lo sabía, ese día él decidió que esa mujer tenía que tener su anillo y su apellido lo más pronto posible.

— _You gotta know how to treat me like a lady_ _  
Even when I'm acting crazy  
Tell me everything's alright…_— Sigue cantándole, a lo que Ryder pone su mejor pico de pato y comienza a acercarse a ella bailando lo más ridículamente que puede, lo que hace que ella ría de esa forma que le hace saber a él que ya ha bajado todas sus barreras de súper mujer y mamá, y que es solo su Kitty, esa que lo tiene tan enamorado.

Por eso la toma de la mano y con un rápido giro, la vuelve a atraer a su cuerpo, poniendo su mano la cintura y con sus otras manos unidas, comienzan a bailar por la pista al ritmo de la música y sus risas, Ryder aprovechándose del tamaño de ella y haciéndola hacer giros casi imposibles.

— Joder, amo que seas así de flexible. —Admite robándole un rápido beso, y como si el DJ fuera amigo íntimo de su esposa, pone una canción que hace que ella se gire, para que su espalda quede pegada al pecho de él, por eso no duda en entrelazar sus manos en el estómago de ella.

— _Because you know I'm all about that bass_

 _'Bout that bass, no treble_

 _I'm all about that bass_

 _'Bout that bass, no treble…_ — Canta en su oído, antes de dejar un beso justo debajo de éste, haciendo que la risa de Ryder se pierda en su garganta.

— Sabes que no es solo por eso…—Ríe antes que ella se separe y, sin voltearse, lo mire por encima del hombro y mueva sugerentemente una de las partes de su anatomía favoritas de su marido.

— _Yeah, it's pretty clear, I ain't no size two_

 _But I can shake it, shake it, like I'm supposed to do_

 _'Cause I got that boom boom that all the boys chase_

 _And all the right junk in all the right places_

 _I see the magazine workin' that Photoshop_

 _We know that shit ain't real, come on now, make it stop_

 _If you got beauty, beauty, just raise 'em up_

 _'Cause every inch of you is perfect from the bottom to the top…_ — Canta y con su índice le indica que se acerque a ella, lo cual él no duda ni por un momento, haciéndolo con movimientos serpenteantes de un lado al otro, antes de posar sus manos en el trasero de su chica y hacer como si tocara un tambor, ambos riendo como dos niños y moviéndose al ritmo de la música.

La noche pasa, los dos riendo y haciendo de cuenta que no notan las miradas de los demás al ver como un matrimonio ya con cuatro hijos y en sus treinta, puede bailar y divertirse como si recién hubieran cumplido los veinte.

Pero es que el amor de ellos es así.

Es como un incendio voraz que no se apaga. Empezó con sus secretos, allá cuando apenas tenían dieciséis y eran solamente unos críos de instituto. Fue como una pequeña chispa, un fogonazo de conexión que no supieron interpretar.

Y la vida pasó y a pesar que dejaron de verse como por diez años, solo les bastó un pequeño café para que esa chispa reavivara eso del pasado y lo hiciera crecer hasta lo que eran hoy en día.

Los dos son personas bastante temperamentales, cabezotas, celosos, posesivos, impulsivos, completamente pasionales con lo que aman. Lo que provoca que tengan el mejor sexo de la historia, eso sin mencionar las reconciliaciones…de hecho, siempre ríen sobre como el pequeño Jared había sido concebido durante una de ellas. Así que por eso la parte física de su relación era la que canalizaba los demás aspectos de su relación:

Su paternidad, cuando daban y dejaban todo por ver las cuatro caritas de sus hijos sonriendo y sabiendo que eran felices, besando a sus hijos todo el tiempo, aun en contra de ellos, haciendo escapadas de fines de semana para la familia, donde pudieran pasar tiempo enseñándoles a sus pequeños lo que era más importante: los lazos con las personas que aman.

También estaban sus trabajos, en los cuales eran bastantes buenos y apasionados para obtener lo mejor, enfrascándose en sus profesiones cuando lo requería…

Pero la parte más mágica era entre ellos dos, la forma en que eran el sostén del otro, como a pesar de estar terriblemente enfadados en ocasiones, Ryder se deslizaba silenciosamente en la cama, luego de que ella lo hubiera mandado al sofá, solo para abrazarla porque sabía que estaba despierta y sin poder dormir.

Desde esa noche en que ella impulsivamente le pidió que vivieran juntos a pesar de solo llevar un mes saliendo, jamás han podido conciliar el sueño lejos del otro. La forma en que ella solía armarlo entre sus brazos cuando la dislexia y el miedo de que alguno de sus hijos también la sufriera, lo derrotaba un poco.

La forma en que él envolvía su tobillo en su mano cuando ella estaba sentada en el sofá, frunciendo el ceño porque había un desfile que no terminaba de tomar forma, y ella automáticamente sonreía.

La manera en que solo sus meñiques se entrelazaban para caminar entre la multitud porque las compras y los carritos no los dejaban alcanzarse más.

Los besos de ella en su espalda en las mañanas, a sabiendas de lo que a él le cuesta levantarse.

La manera en que ella juega con su cabello y acaricia su cuello en cuanto nota que él se empieza a tensar por alguna razón y eso automáticamente lo relaja.

Los abrazos de hierro de él cuando ella no deja de gritar que la deje ir, porque él sabe que es lo último que ella realmente quiere.

Están bailando salsa, cuando la música se torna más lenta, por lo que con un último giro, Ryder vuelve a acercarla a su cuerpo, pasando cariñosamente el dorso de su mano por su mejilla, deleitándose de su rubor, producto de toda una noche de baile.

— Luce preciosamente cansada, señora Lynn. —Susurra en su oído, dejando un pequeño beso en la comisura de sus labios, antes de soltar un suspiro al sentir los brazos de ella rodear su cuello.

— Y usted luce desastrosamente despeinado, señor Lynn. —Le responde con una sonrisa, buscando su mirada.

— Es lo que tiene bailar toda la noche con la más linda del lugar. —Admite con un guiño, lo que hace que ella eche la cabeza hacia atrás en otra risa. Tal vez por eso él viva haciendo bromas, por verla así de hermosa y sublime.

— _And darling I will be loving you 'til we're 70_ _  
And baby my heart could still fall as hard at 23  
And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways  
Maybe just the touch of a hand  
Oh me I fall in love with you every single day  
And I just wanna tell you I am…_ —Comienza a cantarle suavemente Ryder al reconocer que han puesto su canción, lo que hace que sienta la forma en que ella apriete entre sus manos el cuello de su camisa. — _So honey now  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Place your head on my beating heart  
I'm thinking out loud  
Maybe we found love right where we are…_—Continúa mientras ambos se balancean suavemente de un lado a otro, Ryder acariciando su cintura.

— _'Cause honey your soul can never grow old, it's evergreen  
Baby your smile's forever in my mind and memory_

 _I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways  
Maybe it's all part of a plan  
I'll just keep on making the same mistakes  
Hoping that you'll understand…_ —Se le une ella ahora, haciendo que él sonría ampliamente, mientras se inclina para besar su hombro con devoción.

— Te amo…

Esas palabras son mucho más que una costumbre para Ryder, son su mundo. Amarla a ella y sentirse amado de vuelta, ha cambiado su vida en tantos niveles, que es inconcebible para él la vida fuera de esos ojos verdes. Ella es su elección, su amor, su vida, su arcoíris, su absolutamente todo.

— Te amo. —Responde su rubia con ojos brillantes, llevando su mano a la mejilla de él, porque esas palabras, dirigidas a él, son el fundamento y los cimientos de toda su vida, porque sin darse cuenta de cómo sucedió, ese tonto de ojos marrones la cambió por completo y en el interior de ella sabe a la perfección que ese amor puede con todo lo que se propongan.

 _So baby now  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Oh darling, place your head on my beating heart  
I'm thinking out loud  
That maybe we found love right where we are_

 _Oh maybe we found love right where we are  
And we found love right where we are…_

Suena mientras Ryder se inclina para besar a Kitty, su Kitty, con ternura y pasión, esa mezcla que solo los puede definir a ellos, para terminar una noche algo distinta a las que suelen tener comúnmente, pero en la que el amor que se tienen el uno al otro es exactamente igual.

* * *

 **¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Pensamientos expresados en reviews? ¿Pedidos para otros one-shoot de esta pareja que amo?**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, y leerlos por supuesto en un review.**

 **Sofi. :)**


End file.
